


My Hands Are Theirs & Mine

by mihrsuri



Series: Tudor Alternative Universes [4]
Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Ficlet, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pre-OT3, Requited Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: It is only a moment between them but it says everything. A dance between a Queen and her Minister and all the unspoken moments under the surface.





	My Hands Are Theirs & Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a prompt by [AllegoriesInMediasRes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes) over on tumblr.

They do not actually touch, the queen and her minister through all the steps of the pavane. They both dance beautifully, especially together. They do not look at each other but they move as though they are one. 

If they did? If they did touch, if they did look at each other they would both know. They might both fall into each other, the court and the world be damned. 

Neither of them see this, in each other. 

The Queen has tried not to think of Tom. Of how her fingers long to run through his curls, what his hands might feel like upon skin other than her hands (Anne has kept the memory of his hands in hers - that one moment in that awful day after her miscarriage when he had been the one to find the words that no one else could). He is your minister, she thinks, you dear friend and adviser - you cannot endanger him through your love. But she cannot not love him, cannot not want to have him - this man who is so bright and competent and unexpectedly kind. 

The Minister has tried not to think of Anne. Of the way the weight of her rose scented hair might feel in his hands, what it might feel like to be kissed by her. She is your queen, he tells himself, she is your queen and your friend and you should not dishonour her by your presumptions. But he cannot not fall in love with her, this lady who is so bright and strong and kind. 

So they dance, the Queen and her Minister and no one thinks anything of it. No one but them.


End file.
